Computing devices, such as servers, typically include a plurality of circuit cards, such as memory cards, mounted to a motherboard or printed circuit board. Such circuit cards are frequently braced against vibration by one or more individual rigid structures which bear against the edges of the cards opposite the printed circuit board. Such bracing structures are further provided with foam or fingers to support the cards. When in use, the circuit cards generate extreme heat. As a result, computing devices typically include one or more fans for directing air between the circuit cards to cool the cards. Unfortunately, much of the air flow across the cards frequently escapes, resulting in excessive heat build up and potential damage to the circuit cards.
A card support assembly includes at least one support member, a plurality of printed circuit cards that generate heat and at least one flow control member. The circuit cards are coupled to the support member and extend non-parallel from the support member. The plurality of cards, collectively, have a front edge longitudinally spaced from a rear edge. The at least one flow control member faces the at least one support member with the cards therebetween.
The at least one flow control member is substantially imperforate from the front edge to the rear edge.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a card support assembly includes at least one support member, a plurality of printed circuit cards that generate heat, at least one flow control member, a shock absorber and a spacer. The plurality of circuit cards are removably coupled to the support member and extend non-parallel from the support member. The plurality of cards, collectively, have a front edge longitudinally spaced from a rear edge. Each card has a front edge longitudinally spaced from a rear edge. The plurality of cards includes a first card and a second card. The first card has a first face, a first edge proximate the at least one support member and a second opposite edge. The second card has a second face facing the first face, a third edge proximate the at least one support member and a fourth opposite edge. The at least one flow control member faces the at least one support member with the cards therebetween. The at least one flow control member is substantially imperforate from the front edge to the rear edge. The shock absorber is coupled to the at least one flow control member and extends into engagement with at least a portion of the second edge of the first card. The spacer is coupled to the at least one flow control member and extends between the first face and the second face.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for assembling a computing device is disclosed. The method includes mounting a plurality of printed circuit cards that generate heat to a support member, wherein the plurality of cards, collectively, have a first end edge longitudinally spaced from a second end edge. The method further includes the step of mounting at least one flow control member proximate to the plurality of circuit cards such that the flow control member extends perpendicular to the plurality of cards. The at least one flow control member is substantially imperforate from the first end edge to the second end edge.